talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
The Eternal Knight: Part 2
The Eternal Knight: Part 2 is the thirteenth and final episode of Part Three of Trollhunters and the fifty-second episode finale of the series. Official Synopsis An epic battle comes to a head in the darkness as Jim and his friends push back against Morgana. But without Merlin, how will they stop her? Summary The final battle has begun. James Lake Jr., the new (and improved) Trollhunter is now fighting for the future of Arcadia Oaks and the world against Gunmar the Black, the Skullcrusher, and Angor Rot, Morgana's champion. Jim is holding his ground perfectly in his new form, especially against Gunmar. Meanwhile, as Nomura chops down Gunmar's remaining troops, Claire and Toby report to Blinky that all the survivors are perfectly safe inside the school. However Merlin cannot fend off Morgana forever, especially with hardly any magic. Plus, AAARRRGGHH!!! is pinned down by the other Gumm Gumms. When Merlin asks him to "Lend a hand", AAARRRGGHH!!! breaks free and charges to the Hero's Forge where the Soothscryer is waiting for him. And in the Darklands, NotEnrique and Chompsky have located the Nursery. Despite some initial troubles with the cradle stone, they manage to rescue all the babies, and make their escape. Back in Arcadia, Jim is still engaged in his final battle with Gunmar and Angor Rot. At one point, Angor Rot pins Jim down, but manages to get defeat him by reminding him who he really is. He was once a great warrior, a hero. Jim makes him realize that he no longer has a reason for serving Morgana or Gunmar now that he has his soul back. Gunmar immediately discards Angor Rot after seeing how weak his is, but is then blindsided by Jim. However, he gets back up, and the giant minitour-like troll hurls Jim strait onto the roof of the town hall. Jim recovers quickly, but there seems to be no sign of Gunmar, until he bursts through the roof and attacks. He gains the upper hand, and pins Jim down, preparing to turn him with the Decimaar Blade. In Trollmarket, Morgana tries to decide between one of the many ways to kill Merlin, and settles for trying them all. Just in time, AAARRRGGHH!!! has returned with reinforcements. And those reinforcements are all the spirits of the past trollhunters. Everyone ranging from Kanjigar, to Deia. Their spirits possess the bodies of the Gumm Gumm soldiers, and they join the fight (with Unkar only having five seconds of life before dying for self explanatory reasons). With the Trollhunters handling Morgana, AAARRRGGHH!!! returns to the surface to help Jim. Jim still continues to resist the grip of the Decimaar Blade. As Claire, Toby, and Blinky arrive, Jim recites his quote again, the armor supercharges with the energy of Jim's will power, and he breaks free. Gunmar then charges at Jim for a killing blow. But at the very last second, Jim summons his sword, and slashes strait down Gunmar's thorax. Jim summons his shield, and Gunmar explodes, releasing a cascading burst of energy that decimates the Gumm Gumm army. Dedicating his ultimate victory to his fallen surrogate brother, Draal, Jim boots Gunmar's lifeless solidified body off the roof, and Blinky, Claire, and Toby watch in amazement as it shatters to the ground below, ending the monster's reign of terror once and for all! Blinky has no words for how proud his is of Jim for ending a centuries-old war, but AAARRRGGHH arrives with terrible news: Merlin's plan has failed. The final battle is not over yet. The gang still have one last monster to destroy in order to save the world...Morgana Lefey. Jim tries to fight her, but she simply hurls her all the way back to the bridge. Not wanting to fall behind, Claire opens a portal to join the fight. Jim gets back up and stares at the Eternal Night's energy beam. As Morgana appears, Jim asks why she has such a vendetta against all Trollhunters. Morgana tells her that it's really anything to do with Merlin she hates. One of the things he used to craft his amulet was her left hand, which she has since had replaced with an emerald prosthetic. Jim doesn't stand much of a chance against her until the rest of the gang arrive. They fend her off as much as they can, but without discovering any apparent weakness. Having enough, she releases a huge burst of energy that traps everyone except Jim. Morgana let everyone else live so that they could witness his death. To prove it, she uses her telekinesis to smash him all over the bridge, nearly killing him for good. She would've succeeded if it weren't for the arrival of Angor Rot. She giftwraps Jim for him to kill himself for his efforts. He charges with a creeper sun blade firmly gripped in his right hand. Surprisingly, he strikes at Morgana instead of Jim. A fight ensues, with Angor Rot announcing that the teenage Trollhunter reminded him who he fights for. When Jim gets back up, he charges as Angor Rot has Morgana in his grip, sacrificing himself as he impales both of them with his sword. But Morgana shatters the sword like glass, as daylight is only made for killing trolls, not wizards, and the gang watches in horror as Jim throws himself in the line of fire of one of Morgana's deadly blasts. Angor Rot points to the scathroon, which Claire summons. She breaks free and she and Angor Rot try to force Morgana into the portal. Unfortunately, things go from bad to worse when the spell for the Eternal Night finally comes in full swing. With Claire struggling to hold her ground, Morgana breaks free, disintegrating Angor Rot. Refusing to quit, Claire jumps strait at Morgana, shoving her through the portal with her. The rest of the gang is freed, but Claire has disappeared. Just then, a small rift starts to tear through, with Claire struggling to make it out with Morgana holding on tight. Claire yells to Toby to destroy the scathroon. With AAARRRGGHH!!! holding it in place, Toby smashes it to rubble with his Warhammer, and Blinky pulls Claire through the portal before it closes, trapping Morgana in the shadow realm with no way out. The magic of Morgana LeFey has finally been defeated, but their celebration is cut short when they see Jim is still down. Claire starts sobbing when Jim remains unresponsive. In hopes of awakening him, Claire recites one of her Shakespeare lines. Jim awakens and Merlin uses his magic to finally subside the Eternal Night. The citizens of Arcadia come out of the school, frightened at the sight of the trolls. Thankfully, Steve and Eli arrive to assure everyone that they are perfectly fine, with the boys finally announcing their new friendship. As the sun encroaches through the dissipating clouds, the citizens get them all inside so they'll be safe until night falls. Back on the bridge, Merlin tells Jim that he's made him proud, and he is forever in their service. The Eternal Night is finally gone forever. Unfortunately, so is the heartstone. When Jim declares they will need to find a new hearstone, Merlin says that he believes there's one in New Jersey. Blinky and Jim vow to make preparations and gather everything they can for the journey at nightfall. Merlin and Barbara watch the sunset from the cliffside, and then Jim arrives with Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!!. Jim is sad to leave his mother, but she knew this day was coming. All she wishes is a daily phone call. Claire then shows up, volunteering to go with Jim, Blinky, and the others. Stricklander then arrives with NotEnrique to wish him luck, but NotEnrique presents them with the cradle stone with a thousand babies to raise. Just then, Toby arrives with his backpack full, ready to depart. However, Jim tells Toby that he has to stay in Arcadia. He's still hurt from the battle and Claire lost her shadow staff. With everyone else gone, he's Arcadia's only remaining line of defense. That is until AAARRRGGHH!!! decides to stay with him. Toby's upset that his friends are leaving, but Jim vows that they'll be back some day, promising to get tacos and enchiladas. Bidding a final farewell, Jim reminds Toby of the excitement of finding their adventure, with Toby saying he's glad they took the canal that morning. Nomura says she still doesn't like him, and they share a hug. Jim, Claire, Blinky, Merlin, Nomura, and all the other Trolls depart. But before they go, Merlin hands Jim his sword, and uses his magic to put it back together and fix it, piece by piece. Jim, Claire, and Blinky take one last look at their friends as Jim's rehearsal line from Shakespeare is heard "Destiny is a gift. Never forget that fear is but the precursor to valor, and to strive and triumph in the face of fear is what it means to be a hero. Don't think. Become". The series ends with Jim departing and vanishing into the forest as the rehearsal line finishes. The screen fades to black with the following caption in bold areal font: "This series is dedicated to Anton Yelchin". The title screen appears just before the credits roll in. Cast * Kelsey Grammer as Blinky * Emile Hirsch as Jim Lake Jr. * Charlie Saxton as Toby Domzalski * Lexi Medrano as Claire Nuñez * Jonathan Hyde as Mr. Strickler * Fred Tatasciore as AAARRRGGHH!!! * Ike Amadi as Angor Rot * Rodrigo Blaas as Gnome Chompsky * David Bradley as Merlin * Clancy Brown as Gunmar * Lena Headey as Morgana * Tom Kenny as Javier Nuñez * Amy Landecker as Barbara Lake * Andrea Navedo as Ophelia Nuñez * Laraine Newman as Miss Janeth * James Purefoy as Kanjigar * Wallace Shawn as Unkar * Cole Sand as Eli Pepperjack * Lauren Tom as Nomura * Frank Welker as Goblins * Jimmie Wood as NotEnrique * Steven Yeun as Steve Palchuk Trivia *Jim, Claire, Merlin, and the trolls journey to New Jersey and leave Toby and AAARRGGHH!! to protect Arcadia for them, setting the stage for 3Below. *The only creatures left in Arcadia are AAARRRGGHH!!!, Gnome Chompsky, Stricklander, and possibly Dictatious. *The Changeling babies have been freed from the Darklands, which means that their Changeling counterparts have been reverted back to their monster forms, permanently. *This episode ends the series with the screen fading to black with this line appearing before the credits roll: “This series is dedicated to Anton Yelchin". This makes perfect sense since this was Yelchin’s final acting gig before his untimely death. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Trollhunters Episodes Category:Part 3 (Trollhunters) Episodes Category:Series Finales